Akari, A twin in love
by SaiyanNinjaDemigod
Summary: A story requested, this takes on a different twist, as Akari is in love with her own twin brother, yet Goku has no idea his sister has such feelings for him. What will unfold as this forbidden desire is hopefully made true? Or turned into shreds? Goku X OC lemons maybe twinscest ChiChi bashing possible preg


**This fic was a request from...I forget, but it has nothing to do with my other Akari fic, well sorta, but at the same time not.  
**

* * *

Akari glanced from under her lashes at her older twin. Goku had his son in his lap as the three rode Nimbus to Roshi's house. She was glad to be away from his hell of a wife, ChiChi. The only good thing that came from her was her son, and she was trying to ruin him. Goku was _hers._

Akari blinked. _Where had that come from?_

She would never admit it, even to herself, but she felt that Goku belonged to her, was her soul mate. But she would never admit that.

They arrived at the island and greeted the three there, of course with Master Roshi trying to grope her.

"Hehe, my have you grown Akari, in all the right ways,"Roshi giggled, like she was calling him Master. Nuh uh.

So she did the thing any sane woman would, knocked him in the jaw, knocking him through his house, landing in the water on the other side of the island.

Bulma smirked and placed her hands on her hips,"Hmph, serves him right, the old pervert. Glad having you back to put him into his place, ever since Launch left, no one's been here to put him in his place,"She said.

Goku then laughed, motioning to Gohan to meet everyone.

As this was going on, Akari's eyes narrowed as she sensed a powerful ki coming their way, only a few minutes later did Goku notice, right when the large man with spiky black hair landed,looking like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hello Kakkarott, Kumiko, I'm your big brother Radditz," The man, now Radditz, said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, I don't care if your my Uncle Waldo. What are you doing here?" Akari snarled at Radditz, getting into an offensive stance, ready to put a beatdown on the man before her.

"I'm here to see why the two of you haven't finished purging this planet, besides the fact that there seems to be _more _humans instead of _none_. What kinds of Saiyans are you?" He asked.

"Exactly, we aren't these Saiya- whatevers. Me and my sisters are human, nothing less, nothing more,"Goku said, getting a defensive stance, with Gohan behind him,hiding him from view.

"Then what of your tails, what do you explain of... Where are your tails? IDIOTS! you let your tails be cut off? The source of your full power?"Radditz now snarled, and got lashed out at Akari, hitting her in the backs of the knees, having her legs collapse and fell to the ground, only hearing her twin shouting out to her as her world went black as Radditz stepped on her head.

"Hahaha, weak, just like your Mother Kakkarott," Radditz, laughed when he saw his little sister enter the land of unconsciousness, being her weak little low class self, headed for Gohan next.

"AKARI! NO! You bastard, I'm going to make you pay for messing with my family!" Goku said as he starting powering up, a blue mass of pure power surrounding him as he charged at his elder brother, no, the saiyan invader, stepping on his sweet little sister's head over and over again until blood covered her hair and the ground around her head, the same one he used to pet to calm her down from thunderstorms and nightmares about a red, desert-like planet when they were small, and all the people staring down at her with hatred beating down on her, all with tails like theirs. And now she was staring at him with blank, glazed over eyes, as if telling him to either get away or that it was all his fault, and that he let her nightmare come true in the form of his older brother.

Goku went into shock over this for a second, giving his brother all the time he needed as he was struck down by Radditz, who then, to make it worse, mocked him and spit on him for his weakness, saying to kill innocent humans to get his crying son back. That he would take his little Gohan away from him over to people like the monster before him, who killed his little sister. Then he flew away.

Goku now stared into Akari's eyes and closed them as he muttered with an icy voice,"_Don't worry little sister, everything's all right, he's going to pay even if it takes all my strength,_" He stared ahead with determination in his eyes as he stood up, picking up and setting Akari down onto Master Roshi's couch, as he, Bulma, and Krillin were crying their eyes out bawling. Goku then shot into the sky like a bullet, meeting Piccolo on the way there, all the more help.

* * *

Akari suddenly noticed she was before Kami and a man whose plaque said '**King Yemma**'. Akari walked up to the large red man now known as King Yemma and asked, "Um, excuse me sir, but do you know where I am?" For she hadn't died before like the other Z Fighters.

King Yemma boomed out in laughter as he said,"Yes ma'am, if you hadn't noticed, you're dead."

Akari's world crumbled right then, if she died, then how was Goku going to survive, and how about her nephew Gohan? Or worse, the Earth itself? Sure there were the Dragonballs, but if Kami died, then there was no chance of saving her planet.

Akari did the only thing she could do in that moment, she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? I'm going to be juggling this story with my two others, and I hope you guys like it, and don't worry, I'll be posting up another chapter fro Akari,Sister of Goku soon, I just have exams next week so I've been studying hard and have a project due and such for before next semester. Please review and follow. **

**~SND  
**

**P.S. If you guys want, I have a youtube account you can subscribe to and a cosplay group I made if you want:  
**

**personal account: caseygracy  
**

**cosplay group: BlankProCosplay  
**

**i really need as much subscribers as I can ,and it will be easier to give you guys news and the like. And also, do you guys think I should actually cosplay as Akari or no?  
**


End file.
